Lorette Nevermore
by fuzzypeach
Summary: A story about how Lorette finds out she is a witch after 15 and a half years she is sent to Hogwarts. Upon arrival she meets Harry Potter, not knowing anything about him she learns there is more to him that she thinks. Does she decide to stay? Read to fin
1. The Wishing Pool

Harry Potter FanFic: I have written this fic using characters and ideas from the original Harry Potter Books written by J.K.Rowling, with no intentions of owning or making any profits.  
  
1  
  
The Wishing Pool  
  
Lorette raised both arms to steady herself as she balanced upon the wizard's footstool. Tilting her head, she strained to hear the soft wish drifting down from the wishing pool above.  
  
"Come off that footstool before you tumble over," grumbled old Melikar. As Melikar talked to Lorette, he hadn't noticed she wasn't paying attention to his words instead....  
  
The wishing words were coming now. Another moment and- "Lorette!" The force of the wizard's shout knocked Lorette off the footstool and onto the cobblestone floor. She landed in a heap of petticoats, buffering her fall.  
  
Melikar turned away and said "In my opinion you would have been better off with Dumbledore at Hogwarts", Lorette wrinkled her nose at him.  
  
Then remembering Melikar was a wizard, and probably knew when a person was being disrespectful behind his back, she pretended to be struck by an urgent itch, giving her nose a vigorous rub.  
  
Lorette loved Melikar dearly, but his awesome power commanded her greatest respect. If anyone else had insisted she hop off the footstool, she'd have ignored them, and caught the wafting wish before it melted into the dank air of the underground chamber.  
  
But she'd promised herself, that she'd obey Melikar as long as she insisted on staying with him instead of being sent to a foster home. The reason for this was her parents had been killed in the battle against Voldemort.  
  
"Tell me again about Hogwarts", she said encouragingly. "Tell me about the castle".  
  
"Must we go through with this again?", asked Malikar annoyed. "I've told you once, I've told you twice, it doesn't change".  
  
"Please old Malikar, just this once", she insisted and he couldn't resist looking into her magnificent periwinkle blue eyes. After some deep thoughts he gave in and said "Oh all right just thins once", "and then I can go continue with my work without any more of your disturbances?"  
  
"I promise!"  
  
"Well if you put it that way then alright", "I guess it couldn't hurt, after all my fondest memories were in that castle".  
  
And so he began...  
  
"There's a narrow path that opens up to a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on either side, it's windows sparkling in the starry sky, is a vast castle with many turrets and towers".  
  
"The only way to get across is by boat, sitting in the water by the shore are a fleet of little boats that fit no more than four passengers".  
  
"Once in the boats move all at once, gliding across the lake which is smooth as glass. Looking up at the great castle overhead, it towers over you as you sail nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stands on".  
  
"Upon reaching the cliff you go through a curtain of ivy, and are carried along a dark tunnel which takes you right under the castle into an underground harbour. Then you must clamber up a large passageway in the rock, up a large flight of stone steps, and you arrive in front of a huge oak door.  
  
"What happens next?" said Lorette interrupting the old wizard and almost knocking him off his own feet.  
  
"Will you let me finish?" said Malikar as if almost angry at being interrupted.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just it sounds so amazing and real the way you describe it". " I apologize...go on" she said almost embarrassed knowing it was rude to interrupt an elder wizard when speaking.  
  
"If there are no more interruptions", he eyed her carefully.  
  
And he went on as if not interrupted at all...  
  
"Upon entry, you walk into an entrance hall so big you could have fitted an entire house inside. The stone walls lit with torches like the ones used long ago in palaces. The ceiling is so high it is too difficult to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing you and leading to the upper floors. To the right through many passages you are led through double doors into the Great Hall".  
  
"An exact explanation!"  
  
"Lit by a thousand candles which floated in mid-air over four long tables. The tables are laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. If you look up you will notice the most magnificent of all the magical sky of a ceiling. Enchanted to look like the original sky outside".  
  
"It is hard to believe there is a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't just simply open on to the heavens." He the went on about the ghosts and teachers until he lost track of the time.  
  
Standing there, Malikar hadn't noticed how long he had actually been talking. He looked at the clock and nearly fell over with shock and gasped "Look at the time!" "Silly girl, see what you made me do, now I will never get this finished in time for"-  
  
He was cut off by a sudden gust of wind as the door had swung open to reveal a wizards outline. Dark as it was, Lorette could make out the outline to be strong and cunning. He seemed to have brown hair and he then walked inside illuminated by light making it obvious who it was...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read my fic and I would really appreciate some reviews so that I may improve on my writing. Please I would appreciate if you did not send any flames because it is my first time writing and I love you all for taking the time to write in. Please continue checking in as I am writing in more chapters to continue. Thank you very much! 


	2. A Forbidden Spell

2  
  
The Forbidden Spell  
  
With all the anticipation, Lorette could not believe what she saw next. A man what looked like a magician walked into the room. Wearing long robes or purple and orange, gold lace, and flying broomsticks, he made Melikar look normal.  
  
Standing still with shock looking as if he'd seen a ghost, Melikar snapped to life what seems had been taken away from him with fear.  
  
Graciously he welcomed his guest, "Welcome Remus!"  
  
"Won't you come in?", then he turned to the surprised girl.  
  
"Lorette, tell Cam to bring in some coffee and biscuits...quickly!"  
  
At that moment the man called Remus spoke up "Melikar, I am supposing you know why I am here?"  
  
"Offcourse I kno"- he was cut off shortly by the sound of a coin dropping to the hard cobblestone floor, followed by a voice...  
  
"Not again!"  
  
"This dumbfounded wishing pool, I knew it was a mistake all this time it's been is a nuisance to me!"  
  
"I will get rid of it once and for all", and with that he reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a long wand.  
  
"OBITERDICTUM!" and with a wave of his wand, a glass like wall covered the smooth glass-like surface of the wishing pool. Just then Lorette came in.  
  
"Melikar, will our guest be staying with us for the nigh"- she stopped speaking as she saw the glass like wall covering the wishing well.  
  
"Melikar what have you done?"spluttered Lorette without realizing how high she had raised her voice to the old wizard.  
  
"They're an unhappy lot, coming to the pool all hours, wanting this and wanting that. Some wish with such intensity they wake me in the middle of the night. I've half a mind to cover the underside of the pool."  
  
"Oh, Melikar, no." Lorette grabbed the apricot sleeve of the wizard's robe, almost knocking the wand from his grasp.  
  
'This is the only place in the entire muggle world where I can view the other world a wizarding truth," she added quickly so the wizard couldn't argue.  
  
Wizarding truths could not be argued.  
  
The look he gave her made her suspect he had seen the disrespectful wrinkling of her nose. Melikar secured a candle in a spiked holder and moved to his workbench.  
  
Gathering her courage, Lorette perched on the footstool, pulling her lion colored braid to one side so she wouldn't sit on it. Her hair had been growing for all of her fifteen years.  
  
"If it wasn't for the wishing pool," she said, continuing her argument, "I'd never know what the sky looks like, or trees, or stars."  
  
Then as she suddenly thought she was getting through to the old git he just waved his hand and quickly replied with " I have no need of such disturbances".  
  
And out came an outburst of laughter, only it came from they're guest and neither of them knew how to react. Thinking the man was laughing at him, Melikar suddenly turned red and hurriedly asked "what may I ask is so amusing?"  
  
"Ha! No need to get all a flustered my good friend, it amuses me to see how much of her father there is in her and yet how much of you she has gained".  
  
"What?" questioned Lorette, "how do you know my father?"  
  
"I'm sorry miss. Nevermore, I've lost my manners." "I believe we haven't been formally introduced, my name is Remus Lupin, your godfather". He held out his hand in a way which looked like he knew he would not get an immediate respond to the shocking news.  
  
"Is this some joke?", "you want me to believe that I have had a living relative all this time and think everything's going to be okay?" Lorette looked as if she was about to explode.  
  
"I'm going to bed," and she stormed almost knocking Cam, the wizards apprentice over when he was coming through the doorway with the refreshments.  
  
"What's with her?" asked a confused Cam.  
  
"Many things, many things Cam...things neither you nor I could change." From there the three of them went on with conversations about the wizarding world, with no interruptions. Talks about castles, and creatures of all shape and size erupted. Their voices could be herd throughout the night, until finally one by one they all decided to hit the sack and dream of the wonderful things in the wizarding world. It was a good thing too that they finally went to bed.  
  
Lorette had decided once and for all she would let her dream become a reality. Her desire to see the other world grew more intense each day that brought her closer to her sixteenth birthday.  
  
She crept slowly and quietly down the winding stairs, and into the cavernous living rooms that was bound with millions of books. Each book had it's own secrets, Lorette had made it her goal to read each and every book in the old wizard's study.  
  
She searched until she found the one book she was looking for, she had skimmed through it many times viewing it's contents and hoping one day she could use one of those spells. Today she would finally do what she had wanted ever since she knew she was from a pure blood family.  
  
She walked forward to the wishing well and found exactly what she was looking for. Melikar had left his wand on the table upon all of his spells and trinkets. Then she and carefully said the counter spell to remove the glass like wall upon the wishing well.  
  
"Diversify", she quietly read making sure not to wake anyone.  
  
Opening the book which hadn't been used so very often to her guesses by the sight of the almost untouched spine. She found the page that she was looking for, and for a while hesitated but immediately decided she had to go though with it.  
  
Raising the wand she read the words aloud, "Anger, fear, love, drawn with a knife. SEND MYSELF TO A WIZARDING LIFE!"  
  
And with the last bit of her spell Lorette jumped into the pool of water, awakening everyone inside the old cottage to a loud and gigantic splash. 


	3. The Other Side

3  
  
The Other Side  
  
"LORETTE!" shouted Melikar, pacing beneath the pool, robes flapping with each angry step.  
  
If the trembling walls hinted at thunder before, they now shook with the force of an earthquake under the wizard's wrath.  
  
All of a sudden Remus Lupin walked in, followed shortly by Cam. Cam looked around and asked inquisitively "What happened? Where's Lorette? I checked her bed and she's not there."  
  
Melikar looked around and investigated the room, he then interpreted what he thought most likely happened in Lorette's point of view. He explained how she had reversed his spell and shortly after had deciphered a spell that was from an ancient prophecy book, and not tested since the last century.  
  
Cam stood on trembling legs, as he straightened his tunic, and he faced his master. He had once hoped he would go with Lorette to the wizarding earth. The truth was he fancied her, and hoped one day he and her would make a commitment and spend the rest of they're lives together.  
  
"Can you bring her back, wherever she is?" Cam asked patiently.  
  
"Bring her back?" Melikar continued his distraught pacing. "I can't bring her back until she chooses to return." He stopped and turned to his apprentice and Lupin. "The difficulty is, she doesn't know this."  
  
"I don't think you two realize the real problem here", added Lupin. "She is an underage wizard who has just used one of the forbidden spells to separate her from the muggle world and wizarding world."  
  
"I believe she has sealed the gateway to the muggle world from the wizarding world." continued Lupin.  
  
"So you mean no one can get in or out?" asked Cam, being a little uninformed. He had only started to read up on wizarding spells.  
  
"On the contrary, you can get in but getting out is the problem."  
  
"No! There will be wizard officials swooping down on me", cried Melikar. "She is my responsibility, and she has illegally traveled from one world to another, what will become of me?"at that moment he Cam brought him a chair. Luckily too, at that moment he fainted. There came a knock at the door.  
  
*Knock, Knock, Knock*  
  
"I'll see who it is" Lupin said after a moment of silence. He walked toward the door while Cam busily took care of the old wizard that had fainted.  
  
When Lupin opened the door, there stood three men.  
  
One of them was young no more than 25 and had brown hair, he wore very loose clothing that made him look too small for his age. His name was Patrick Lemming, like the other two he worked for the ministry of magic in the department of Recent Developments in Wizardry.  
  
The other of the two had black hair with grey roots, his age couldn't be any younger than 45. He wore a serious face, different from the younger man who looked nervous. He wore robes of black with a silver trim around the neck His name was Demetrius Higulswob, he worked in the department of Illegal Use of Magic.  
  
The last man was the eldest of all both of them, he couldn't have been a day over 50. With hair of black and grey, he wore a long purple cloak over his robes which were a bland black color. His name was Cornelius Fudge and he was the Minister for Magic. A well known wizard all around the world. Also a good friend of Melikar's and Dumbledore's.  
  
"Good evening Remus, I am surprised to see you here", said Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"Good evening, will you come in?" asked Lupin politely.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes we will, we have some matters to discuss with old Melikar", answered Fudge eyeing Lupin over.  
  
They walked in and Lupin led them into the study. By then Melikar was waking from his nasty dream only to realize it was all true. He looked at Fudge and said "I knew it!"  
  
Fudge then immediately spoke up "knew what Melikar, I think you are being a little too enthusiastic for my liking."  
  
"What?what?....you know what. You are here to put me away! I won't allow it, you cannot arrest me in my own house for a spell I did not cast!" he blurted out.  
  
"Calm down my friend, that is the matter I am here to discuss, but who gave you the right idea we would put you away?" Fudge looked very confused and calm at the same time.  
  
"I would like to speak to the witch or wizard who cast the spell though if I may add" demanded Fudge politely.  
  
"See that's the problem, we don't know where she is" replied Lupin.  
  
"She cast a spell on the wishing pool and sealed both worlds from each other, you can only get into the wizarding world, you can't get out" continued Lupin.  
  
"Actually, you can but the witch or wizard must want to get out, then it is only a matter of standing near the other end of the wishing pool, wherever that is" said Cam.  
  
"Well then let's get searching!" Fudge cried out.  
  
"Wait, there's more", said Lupin while he read out from the book.  
  
"More? What could be worse?" asked Fudge inquisitively.  
  
"Unless we find her and un cast the spell she has cast upon herself the wizarding world will cease to open to the muggle world....forever" he said looking up at the wizards that were content and looking at him.  
  
"Well, I guess we have a bigger problem than we imagined." replied Fudge looking as if he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Let's get searching, Lupin, Cam, Melikar, we need all the help we can get!' Fudge said aloud.  
  
"I am staying here!"said Melikar surprising even Lupin. "Someone needs to stay behind and make sure nothing goes wrong."  
  
"Alright, if we find the girl, pardon me Lorette Nevermore, if we find her bring her back to the wishing pool." And with that he disapparated in a puff of purple smoke, shortly followed by an orange one and a yellow one. That left Cam and Lupin.  
  
"Since Cam does not yet know how to disapparate him and I will go the same way Lorette has gone!" Lupin replied deadening the silence.  
  
They each walked up to the wishing well and together they held hands as only Lupin had a wand. Then both of them in unison repeated the same spell.  
  
"Anger, fear, love, drawn with a knife. Send Cam and Lupin to a wizard life!."  
  
And with that they jumped into the well and traveled what seemed like for ages....  
  
Soon they would land in the same grassy meadow filled with flowers and trees and a forest beyond, if they were lucky... 


	4. Dragons, Large and Small

4  
  
Dragons, Large and Small  
  
In her dream, Lorette stepped down the spiral rock stairway from Melikar's chamber to the tunnels of Mandria drive.  
  
Rushing along the main avenue, she followed it's winding curves through the town, dodging horse drawn carriages full of visiting dignitaries.  
  
Shops along the way glowed in the Marnies' warm candlelight-- a dim imitation of the brightness she'd glimpsed above the wishing pool.  
  
The dream journey took her to Ameka's cottage.  
  
Her tutor wasn't home.  
  
Suddenly panicked at being comepletely alone, Lorette pounded on the cottage door, shouting for Ameka.  
  
Lorette's eyes flew open. Instantly she blinked them shut.  
  
The brightness of the fiery sun was remarkably intense. Cupping one hand over her eyes, she sat up squinting into the glow, feeling it's warmth for the very first time.  
  
Dizziness filled her head, making her feel as if she'd just danced the quick-stepping volta at a ball with her friend Dagon.  
  
Lorette steadied herself, peering at her surroundings in spite of the painful brightness in her eyes.  
  
Where was she?  
  
Suddenly she realized what she was sitting on. A curved wooden footbridge. Under the bridge, blue-green water sparkled in the light, like jewels on a royal crown.  
  
Lorette caught her breath. The pool was below her.  
  
Her heart soared. For once her magic worked!  
  
Scrambling to her feet, Lorette felt as excited as she had the first time she'd been allowed to visit Melikar's chamber--and had caught her earliest glimpse of the world above the river.  
  
She must have been sent up through th water, but her clothes weren't wet-- not even damp.  
  
She placed a hadn to her head trying to recall what had happened.  
  
All she remembered was being drawn into the pool.  
  
The tingling sensation had swept over her with such force, it's subtle beckoning had become an urgent pull.  
  
She'd heard herself chant. Then an earthquake had rumbled through her head. What happened after that was hazy.  
  
She stood transfixed, captivated by the scene that had always been out of view from under the river.  
  
No one was in sight. Still Lorette hurried off the footbridge and into the forest, just to besafe. Here, shade from the great trees was much easier on the eyes.  
  
Inhaling one long breath after another, Lorette wandered into the forest, sampling fragrances all new to her.  
  
Finding a boulder within clear view of the footbridge, she sat to think things over. Surely Melikar would materialize in a lightning flash on top of the footbridge, robes flapping about him like wings, and rescue her if she got into any trouble.  
  
As excited as she was about being in this world, the fearful fluttering of her heart told her she didn't want to misswhat might be her only chance to return to her world.  
  
Minutes passed and nothing happened.  
  
Lorette recalled Melikar's warning: The wizarding world isn't safe for non magical beings. Luckily or unluckily, she was from a long line of wizards. Both her mother and father were witch and wizard's.  
  
"Well I'm where I wanted to be, but Cam's not here," she said out loud. Now her voice sounded small and trembly. She and Cam had aways planned on taking this adventure together. Neither had suggested she do it by herself, but after the circumstances she didn't want to stick around much longer.  
  
Lorette hugged herself, wishing she'd broughten a jacket. Her light tank top was no protection from the cool breeze. "I'm all alone," she whispered.  
  
"I'm here," came a tiny voice from behind.  
  
Lorette leaped to her feet. All she saw was an ancient tree with gold and red leaves rustling in thebreeze. "Who's there?" She twisted her braid through her fingers, taking a wary step backward.  
  
"Me...."  
  
The misty form of a creature, no taller than Lorette's knee, shifted like a candleflame in front of the tree trunk. Then Lorette realized what the creature was, for the first time she was talking to a Canagon.  
  
Canagon's were hyper creature's, with lots of adrenaline unning through they're veins. They came in many colors, this one happened to be white and blue. With its dragon like scales and wings along with it's golden beak and fiery feather's, it's surprising that they aren't seen often.  
  
Tiny canagon's emerged one by one from the plants and trees nearest her. The moment she walked away, Lorette knew they'd dissapear into their living homes.  
  
"I can't stay and talk," she told them "I'm sorry."  
  
Remebering who she was, Lorette returned to her rock, straightening the torn lace on her skirt.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked when she notice the tiny creature had followed her and sat beneath her on the fresh moss.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Scrimage," she announced. "Deliverer of good news and old friend of Melikar the wizard."  
  
"Melikar?" Hearing the wizard's name stratled Lorette so much, she sprang to her feet. "You know Melikar?"  
  
"Nope, I lied....offcourse I know Melikar, him and I go way back," he said chuckling to himself.  
  
"So what are you doing here all alone?" asked Scrimage.  
  
"I ran away from home, and I've got nowhere to go and no one to talk to."  
  
"Well actually you've got me now, isn't that right?" said the creature smiling back at her.  
  
"I guess so...but why would you want to--" and she was cut off short as she felt a sudden warm gust of air hit her shoulders.  
  
"What was that?" she asked curiously wanting to find out the source of the warm heat.  
  
Then out of nowhere a blaze of fire sprang up from the other direction she had come. She decided to find out what was going on. So with all her courage and her new friend bwwhind her, they both jogged along a path in the ground that looked as if it had been used very often.  
  
Lorette heard a crackling sound coming up ahead, and when she turned around to see wether Scrimage was still behind her, she hadn't noticed the large dragon right ahead over her. When turned around it was too late. The dragon had hit her with a fiery blow in the back knocking her to the ground unconcious.  
  
When she came to, she heard voices in the surroundings. She sat up and to her amazement and bewilderment, she saw five wizard's trying to calm down the same dragon that had given her the blow. At the same time they all shouted "Stupefy" in unison, and the Stunning Spells shot into the darkness like fiery rockets, bursting into showers of stars on the dragon's scaly hides-  
  
Lorette watched the dragon teeter dangerously on it's hind legs; it's jaws stretched wide in a suddenly silent howl; it's nostrils were suddenly devoid of flame, though still smoking- then, very slowly, it fell-several tons of senewy, scaly black dragon hit the ground with a thud that Lorette could have sworn had made the trees behind her quake.  
  
The dragon keepers lowered their wands and walked forwards to their fallen charge, the size of a small hill. They hurried to tighten the chains and fasten them securely to iron pegs, which they forced deep into the ground with their wands.  
  
Seeing the dragon made Lorette feel uncomfortable even in it's sleep. But then without any knowledge, the dragon sneezed and blew flames an inch away from her hitting a tree and burning it to a crisp. Turning back to see the tree Lorette took one glimpse and fainted right there on the spot. 


	5. Puzzlements and Bewilderments

5  
  
Puzzlements and Bewilderments  
  
Waking up Lorette looked around to find that her surroundings had changed. She no longer was surrounded by trees, but inside what looked like a rainbow. Examining the room, she figured out it was a tent, but not an ordinary tent, a magical one. This one had 2 beds, a kitchen with a working fridge, microwave, sink, and stove. The walls were colorful with reds, orange, yellows, greens, blues, and violet. It was finely trimmend with gold and silver and things seemed to do things for themselves.  
  
The pot stirred itsellf, the dishes washed themselves, the broom sweeped the room, things were happening that Lorette never witnessed before.  
  
"Where am I?" she said to herself.  
  
Not expecting an answer, she was startled to get a reply, "Specifically you are in Gomorrah forest, but you are also in my tent."  
  
Lorette turned to look at her speaker, the man was tall and had an amazing ora around him, something like out of a fairy tale when princes come and save a princess in distress. Lorette emediately couldn't take her eyes off the young man, he was very good looking.  
  
He had sparkling sapphire blue eyes, he was well built so no wonder he would probably be very strong. His lips were perfectly shaped, his hair purposely messed, and gel was added to make his hair stay in place. He wore a muscle shirt with long black jeans under a long black and silver robe thaat went very well with his perfect standing posture.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked after noticing Lorette stand and gawk at him.  
  
"Huh? what?" she said as she snapped back into the conversation.  
  
"I asked if you were alright, because you dazed out there for a while," he told her.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine," she said all in a flutter.  
  
"Well if your sure, I'm Zachary Vainglory by the way, you can call me Zack though," he said smiling and reaching out his hand to shake hers.  
  
She shook his hand and introduced herself, "Lorette, Lorette Nevermore," she said turning red.  
  
"So what brings you here all alone?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I'm not alone, well I wasn't she said looking around and not seeing her friend Scrimage anywhere. Then she wondered wether he was caught in the middle of the final blow the dragon had shot, poor Scrimage. "Have you seen my friend, a little Canagon about knee high?" she asked intentively.  
  
"Nope, I'm sorry."  
  
"I wonder where Scrimage is, I hope he's not hurt." As soon as she said his name, something flew in so fast it was impossible to see what it was. A mix of blue, white, and yellow flew around the room and landed on the bedpost. "Scrimage! Your alright!" Lorette yelled excidedly.  
  
"So this is your friend, amazing!" Zack said transfixed on the creature. "I've heard about these, but they're very rare, I've always wanted to see one in person."  
  
"Well now you see me," answered Scrimage surpring Zack.  
  
"He can talk?" Zack asked turning to Lorette.  
  
""Offcourse I can, and I'm over here, if you wouldn't mind turning to me when talking about me."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just not used to hearing a creature talk, Scrimage is it?" Zack added.  
  
"Yes, Scrimage the King of the Canagon world."  
  
"Your a king? Why didn't you tell me?" Lorette asked persistently.  
  
"You never asked!" said Scrimage smiling slyly.  
  
Then an argument errupted between the two, and Zack was left to stand and stare at the two of them argue and yell at each other. He then had had enough of the yelling and he was beginning to get a headache so he stopped them both " STOP!"  
  
They both turned to him and looked at him frightened.  
  
"Now it's my turn to get to the bottom of things."  
  
"Why are you here? And where are you parents?" Asked Zack curiously and waiting for a quick reply.  
  
"Well I don't have any parents...." said Scrimage smiling up at him.  
  
"Not you! you..." he said turning to Lorette.  
  
"I have a name! And it sure isn't you," she said to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Lorette, okay let's try again," he corrected himself and continued, "Why are you here and where are your parents?" He finished and stood there with his arms crossed and with a look on his face as if one more disturbance would make him erupt.  
  
"I've run away, and I don't have any parents, they died long ago with the rest of my family during the battle against Voldemort." She now looked as if she were a troll that was beaten on the head with it's own club.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know" Zack emediately began.  
  
"Well now you do, and I would appreciate if you didn't ask me anymore questions about my family." She them turned and focused on the ground as she let the tears fromher eyes fall in drops.  
  
As she stood there Zack noticed she was weeping and walked over to her and put his arms around her holding her close. She lightly put her arms around his waist and cried into his robes.  
  
"Don't cry, I really didn't want this to happen, please don't, your making me feel bad. And your wetting my robes," he laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said looking up at him with dampend eyes.  
  
"Sorry? For what?" he looked down at her surprised.  
  
"For your robes," she told him guiltily.  
  
"Oh that! I was only kidding," he reassured her giving her a tiny smile.  
  
"Oh...well I didn't mean to start crying like that, I usually don't" she said to him shivering.  
  
"You must be freezing," he told her noticing she was shaking from the cool breeze.  
  
"Just a bit."  
  
"You can wear my jacket until we get you into some....well clothes. I would say dryer but they can't get any dryer with dragons breath," he said chuckling.  
  
Lorette smiled at him and thanked him as he handed her his leather jacket.  
  
She looked over the jacket and asked him, "Do you play on a team? I notiuced your jacket is incrusted".  
  
"Yeah, I play Keeper for Griffyndor at school, I'm also the captain," he said proudly.  
  
"You must be really good if your the captain".  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," he said modestly. "So what school do you go to?" he asked "i've never seen you at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, I have a tutor, but I learn a different type of magic." she told him. "I don't use a wand, I use my hands."  
  
"How's that possible?" he asked surprised by her comment.  
  
"Well in the muggle world, there is no place fo me to get a wand so Melikar arranged for me to have a tutor teach me self magic."  
  
"So you can do magic withought a wand's assistance?"  
  
"Well, I know how, I've never had permission to test it out," she told him embarrased.  
  
"Oh, well that's alright, I bet when you are allowed you wll be great!" he said cheering her up.  
  
"I really want to do some magic, it's just not fair!"  
  
"Well all you need is a wand and to go and study the art of magic with a wand at a regular basis."  
  
"Where and when will that happen?" she asked not expecting an answer.  
  
"Well the school year will begin in two days at Hogwarts, you can come with me to Diagon Alley and pick up a wand and school supplies."  
  
"Your forgetting one thing." she interrupted him.  
  
"What's that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I haven't been accepted or anything--" at that she was interrupted as two owls flew in carrying sepereate letters. They dropped the letters in Lorette's lap drank some of Scrimage's water and took off again. Lorette looked at the letters, one had green ink inscribing the words:  
Miss L. Nevermore  
The Magical Tent  
Gomorrah Forest  
Near the Little Falls  
  
"Open it! It's from Dumbledore, that man doesn't miss a thing!" he told her praisingly.  
  
Lorette stretched out her hand at last to open the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green ink, she pulled out the letter and read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Nevermore,  
After speaking to many official wizards and Melikar Porter great grandson of Merlin the Great, we have learned that you will be staying in the wizarding world for a short period of time. Under the circumstances that you are not able to return as we have been informed, we are pleased to tell you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your arrival.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
After reading the first letter she knew how the second letter would be written. In black ink it was adressed the same way except this time on a regular white envelope with no crest.  
  
She opened the letter and inside it said:  
  
Dear Lorette,  
Headmaster Dumbledore has just told me that you will be attending the year at Hogwarts. Because of the situation that has arrised at the Ministry, a legal gurdian was arranged for you. With the information that I have recieved, you have met one Mister Zachary Vainglory. The money enclosed should last you the entire year and be enough to spend on things that of your liking. Mister Vainglory will be your guardian and take you to buy your school supplies, robes, and wand. If anything happens pleae write to me.  
  
Always yours,  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
After reading the letter Lorette looked at the pouch of money and put it along with the letters on the bed nearest her. "When do we go to buy my things?" she asked surprising Zack.  
  
"Tomorrow!" he told her happily. "You can stay here with me tonight, I'll get you something to sleep in."  
  
"Alright, thank you for everything," she replied smiling at him.  
  
"No problem, Lori," he said winking at her.  
  
He left the tent and returned no longer than 5 minutes later with a shirt and pair of sweats. "You can wear this to sleep, and tomorrow we'll get you some clothes."  
  
"Thank you," she got into bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders and layed on her side. Shortly after Zack climbed into his own bed, said "ACIO!" and with a wave of his wand all the lights in the room went out. "Goodnight" were the lat words before Lorette answered him back.  
  
Zack fell asleep shortly, but Lorette sat in bed till mid-morning thinking about hw life would be at Hogwarts. Finally sleep took over her as well and she fell into a dream full of fairies and a big ball, she danced all night long till morning came. 


	6. Telling The Secret

6  
  
Telling The Secret  
  
Lorette woke up the next morning, as the sun was playing on her face. She looked over to find she was alone in the room. She layed back and recalled her dream.  
  
Her dream took place at a tiny spring with a minuteness waterfall. The spring was surrounded with plants and flowers of all kinds. Daffodils and tiger lily's, water lily's, pussy willows, and beautiful blossom trees engulfed the area just as in a heaven like experience. As she knelt down to drink the fresh water falling from the water fall, she heard someone behind her. She turned and found the person to be her godfather, Remus Lupin. He walked towards her with open arms and a smile on his face. They paced themselves towards each other. After a short moment they were in each others arms at last. He whispered "Lorette"....."Lorette"....."Lorette"....  
  
"Lorette!"  
  
Lorette snapped back out of her dream and found that Zack had been calling her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Oh! I'm fine, sorry about that, the heat took me off day dreaming again."  
  
"Okay, well it's time to go, you sure your up to it?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine!"  
  
"Alright well lets go" he said turning and leading her out of the tent.  
  
She followed him asking, "How are we getting there?"  
  
"Were using floo powder."  
  
"Floo what?" she asked confused.  
  
"You've never heard of floo powder?" he said surprised. "Well you throw the powder into a fireplace, step into the fire and say the name of the place you want to get to."  
  
"Ummm alright," she said nervously.  
  
"You can go first so that you know how to do it."  
  
"Okay," so she walked over to him and picked up a handful of floo powder from the pouch Zack was holding.  
  
She looked back for a moment before throwing the powder into the fire, as the sparkling dust hit the flames she was engulfed by a green roaring fire. She looked down to see if Scrimage was there, and he gave her a what looked like a gimped thumbs up. Then she called out "Diagon Alley!" and dissapeared in a puff of blue smoke.  
  
*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*~`~*  
  
Hearing a squeaking noise, Lorette looked down to find a rat staring back at her. She slowly walk away from the animal, and she knocked over a bookcase displaying a few new books that were in stock. Next thing she knew, she heard quick steps coming ottwards her with a rush of fluttering robes.  
  
"What are you doing? Look at this mess!" the girl said.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked the annonymous speaker as she looked her over. The girl ignored her and got quickly to cleaning the small mess of scattered books. Lorette knelt over and helped her. The girl had a big head of curly brown hair. She had beatiful sparkling navy blue eyes. And she was a head shorter than Lorette.  
  
A puff of red smoke appeared and a face appeared in the fireplace. "Hello Hermione."  
  
She turned to Zack and a surprised smile appeared on her face. She quickly ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Shortly after he looked over her shoulder and asked her, "Aren't the books supposed to be on bookcases?"  
  
"Oh they were until she came in and knocked everything over!" she told him pointing her finger at Lorette.  
  
"Lori? She wouldn't do that!" he said trying to reassure her.  
  
"Oh you think?" what do you call this she said looking over the mess and then returning her eyes onto his.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose, there was a rat in the fire and I backed up slowly and next thing you know there's books flying everywhere."  
  
"Oh I'm so sure, you know you should tell the truth before you get into more trouble, we know you did it on purpose!"  
  
"No I didn't!" now she was getting very frustrated and she was lsing her temper.  
  
"Stop it both of you!" Zack interupted before they began a cat fight. "If Lori says she didn't do it then she didn't do it," he added. " Lori you appologize for knocking the books over, and Hermione appologize for blaming Lorette."  
  
The two girls looked at Zack with frightened looks on they're faces. He motioned them to do what he told them to do. They walked over to each other held out hands and both appologized for the way they acted.  
  
"Now, Hermione would you get us the books needed for this school year?" he askd politely now calming down from the previous situation.  
  
"Both of you? she's a bit old to be a first year isn't she?" she looked over Lorette.  
  
"She's going to be in the same year as us."  
  
"Oh Great!" she said and went into the backroom mumbling about how everything happened to her.  
  
"What was that all about?" Lorette asked as Hermione dissapeared into the rows of books.  
  
"She get's really jealous easily." he told her smiling at her.  
  
"Jealous? of what?" she asked unsure of what that meant.  
  
"Of you offcourse!" he said  
  
"Me? What's there to be jealous of? She's the one with the attractive boyfriend!" she said surprised.  
  
"Boyfriend?" he looked at her with a confused look in his eye. "She doesn't have a boyfriend."  
  
"What about you?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Me? You thought I was?" he chuckled at the remark. "If you should know she's jealous of yoru looks, and who wouldn't be."  
  
"My looks?"  
  
"Yeah, your hair, and smooth skin, your tall posture, those beautiful blue eyes, your red lips."  
  
She was now blushing like a tomato. "Your sure to get everyone's attention."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Because I like you, and if I like you the other guys will too!" He said turning away because he was embarrased.  
  
She smiled at him and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly and gently put his arms around her waist, they leaned in and held each other until...  
  
"Zack what type of cover would you like--" she dropped all the books she was holding and eyed them angrily.  
  
"What are you two doing?" she asked furiously.  
  
"Nothing," Zack answered back.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing!" she now had tears in her eyes. "You knew I liked you and now she comes along and you two are making out infront of me! I hate you!" she yelled staring at Lorette.  
  
"We weren't making out! We were only hugging," Lorette fought back.  
  
Hermione took out her wand and yelled "Apparate!" and she disapeared in a puff of orange smoke.  
  
"Well let's go get your supplies." He looked annoyed and Lorette didn't argue. They left the store after picking all they're books up and paying for them at the front.  
  
"Will she be alright?" Lorette asked carefully choosing her words.  
  
"She'll get her mind back eventually, she always does this, doesn't she realize I'm only her friend and that's all we'll be!"  
  
"Well let's not talk about this anymore, let's go get some ice cream, my treat," she quickly added.  
  
"Alright." 


	7. This World's Magic

7  
  
This World's Magic  
  
The streets were filled with witches and wizards of all shape and size. The one that caught her eye, was a large man with a big brown beard. Compared to everyone or anyone she had ever seen, he was a giant! Looking at the man, Lorette was surprised when he looked at her, smiled, and walked towards her and Zack.  
  
Lorette nudged Zack in the arm and whispered, "Who's that man and why is he walking over here?"  
  
As soon as he saw who she was pointing at, not very hard with Hagrid's size, he smiled and walked over to the large man. "Hagrid!" He walked faster, Lorette struggling to keep up.  
  
Once they reached each other, the large man named Hagrid wrapped his arms around Zack and pulled him in hugging him as if meeting a long lost relative for the first time.  
  
"Zachary! You've grown since the last time I saw you, putting on a little weight."  
  
Zack smiled and answered, "been eating alot lately, and working with dragons this summer was no piece of cake either!"  
  
"Well at least your in good health, so who's your friend?" he asked him looking at Lorette from a short distance.  
  
lorette walked up to the man called Hagrid and held out her hand and said, "Lorette Nevermore, how are you?"  
  
"Did you say Nevermore?" said Hagrid right after she had announced herself. "Leaping lizards! Good glory Merlin's beard!" He gave Lorette the most welcoming and bone crushing hug she had ever gotten in her life. She was surprised she could stand up straight afterwards.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that I knew your parents, and it's so sad what happened."  
  
"It's okay!" she exclaimed quickly to stop Hagrid from bawling his eyes out.  
  
"Hagrid, we were just going to get some ice cream before we went shopping for school supplies. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Sorry, I can't!" he said emmediately.  
  
"Oh! That's alright, may I ask why?" Zack asked a bit hurt.  
  
"You can, but don't expect a reply, it's a secret." Hagrid answered also adding, "I wish I could though, but I have a job to do." He padded Zack's shoulder saying, "I must go now, but you two have fun." He turned to Lorette took her hand and said, "It was great to finally meet you, see you two at Hogwarts!" and he walked away.  
  
They walked from the middle of the street towards a little ice cream parlor, passing many magical shops that caught Lorette's attention and made her look all ways around.  
  
Shortly after taking they're orders, Zack came out and handed her a strawberry sundae. For himself he had gotten a chocolate fudge caramel melt. They ate their ice cream slowly enjoying every bite, letting the sweet aroma and tastes fill their thoughts. 


End file.
